The Stone of Tear
by Gaebril Tyshalle
Summary: Gaebril Tyshalle and his Aes Sedai partner Brielle Sedai part of the secert orginzation Secret Dragons are sent by Rand to Tear to make sure to secure it and but his canidate in charge.
1. Prologue Decesions

Prologue

Rand Al'Thor paced the chambers vehemently. The golden dragons glittering in the light from the hearth as he rolled his sleeves rolled up. So many things whirled in his head, so many things to worry about. Mazrim Taim._ 'Kill him,'_ whispered Lews Therin inside Rand's head his voice now saner than it once was since Saidin was cleansed, _'Kill him, before he betray's you again. Demandred will betray you at Aridhol as he did me boy.'_

"His name is Mazrim Taim, not Demandred he is not one of the bloody forsaken," whispered Rand out loud, not in fear that any might hear for his web….no ward was in place and Min was out, to where only the Creator knows, "But this is not the time to worry about Taim. If I lose Tear my plans will become increasingly more difficult and possible bring my downfall at Tarmon Gai'don." Slowly Rand walked to the door, before he reached it he seized Saidin, and as the fire engulfed him mixed with nausea he grabbed the chair near the door. Slowly he stood up and opened the door. Outside sat Bashere, Loial, Casduane, and Logain. 

"Logain, I need to speak to you, alone," added Rand as the consul outside stood up to join Logain, Logain Ablar ran a confident hand through his curly black hair. A tall man he looked Rand directly in the eyes as he entered the room. Quietly Rand closed the door, "Logain I have made a decision on Tear. To keep it I already have plan to keep a certain individual in control of the stone. But I need someone to make sure they get to the place I want them. Now that where you come in I want you to bring one of the best teams from the Secret Dragons understood."

"Completely, will there be anything else Rand?" asked Logain as he seized the source and head towards the door.

"No, leave me now, and don't return until you have the team. I must plan," command Rand his voice now ice as he began to formulate plans inside his head.


	2. Orders

Chapter 1

Orders

            Sweat trickled down trickled down Gaebril Tyshalle's back; the young Asha'man was stripped down to his britches. Practice blade in hand Gaebril flowed from form to form as he met Karldin Manfor's attack. Gaebril's golden eyes search for an opening, but the fellow Asha'man was only press the attack. His smell didn't give away anything either, he smelt of determination. Finally he saw the opening parrying Karldin's blade upward Gaebril dropped into _Seahawk Diving for Prey_. As Gaebril came up from the dive his practice blade smack against Karldin's ribs, Karldin grunted and jumped back. Both Asha'man dropped their blades, smiled, and shook hands.

            "Blood and Ashes Gaebril, I thought I had you," commented Karldin as he walked over to a bench where sat a beautiful Andorian girl, her hair a dark red matching her lovely jade eyes.

            "You need to play offense and defense Karldin, it is a dance. You gotta let the other person lead once in a while," said Gaebril as sat down on the bench using a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow. The girl on the bench moved her blue fringed shawl. Over the bond Gaebril felt urgency. He turned and faced the Aes Sedai, "Brielle what is it?"

            "Logain, came to see us, The Dragon Reborn, request our presence," said Brielle Sedai, a Aes Sedai from Egwene al'Vere's group of Aes Seadi, risen to shawl just a few months ago.

            "How long ago was this?" Gaebril quickly donned his white shirt and black Asha'man coat, the sword and dragon glittering in the sun. Gaebril icy breath contradicted the warm Gaebril felt since he refused to allow the cold to touch him. Slowly Gaebril belted his heron marked blade onto his waist.

            "A few moments ago," replied Brielle as she stood up with the grace of an Aes Sedai. The sister of the blue Ajah mission was to serve the Dragon Reborn until Tarmon Gai'don anyway possible. Another wave of urgency rolled over into Gaebril as he stop and took a drink of water.

            "Calm down Brielle," said Gaebril as he walked over to the young Aes Sedai. He did not need their bond or his nose to tell how nervous she was. The ice-veined sister was now smoothing her skirts feverntly. Slowly the paired walked into the manor followed by Karldin. When the finally reached Rand's room, Kardlin peeled off and went over Loial and began talked in hushed voices. Gaebril refused to allow his wolf-like ears to hear what the spoke about instead he fell into the Oneness and there just out sight at the corner of his minds eyes was Saidin, with caution he grasp it fire and ice rushed him everything became sharper. Now he couldn't help but help Karldin and Loial.

            "How could it escape, it was confined to the ways," asked Karldin his voice barely audible. The ogier's tufted ears twitch as he raised he shoulder in disbelief. Without waiting to hear more Gaebril broke through the ward and knocked. With gruff enter from Rand, Gaebril open the door allowing his partner, to walk in first before he entered.

            "Thank you for coming, take a seat please," commanded Rand and it was a command though it had please and thank you. Gaebril guide Brielle to two open chairs, for the sister was mesmerized by the glittering dragons on the back of Rand's hands, "You are two one of the best teams of the Secret Dragons, Gaebril Tyshalle only a few match in the sword and in the Power. Same goes for you Brielle Sedai only very few sisters match your power. Now because of this and your extensive experiences in Andor, playing the Game of Houses, you two have been chosen for this crucial mission. As you now there is a conflict in the Tear on who will rule. Many want to overthrow my regent. Including myself, we think the regent is no longer fit to rule. In Tear this is man by the name of Asriel Calandryll a minor noble but a man of great wit and loyal to me. I have reason to believe that because of the fight, shadowspawn infest Tear. Your job will to make sure the Lord Calandryll will become the new regent and that the shadowspawn is cleansed from the city."

            "Thank you, my lord dragon, for putting this trust into," said Gaebril as he stooded and bowed, quickly followed by Brielle who murmured her thanks and made a deep courtesy. 

            "Remember this is crucial, failure is not an option," said Rand coldly, as he turned his back to the pair, "Leave a soon as possible. Go out and talk to Loial, he has addiotnal information and also send in Cadsuane."  The pair once again bowed and curtsied, and exited the room. As the door closed behind them, the pair began walking over to Loial.

            "What did he say to you child," asked Cadsuane in the same commanding tone that Rand used before. Slowly Brielle turned around and smiled at the ancient green sister.

            "What Rand al'Thor the Dragon Reborn, told us was for us and us alone, and when he feels you need to know then he will tell you. Until then I am not your child but a full Aes Sedai and will accept nothing but the proper respect," replied Brielle her voice ice cold. Cadsuane return the smile but much grimmer. "But what you can know is that he will speak to you." Cadsuane stood up smoothed her skirt walked into Rand's chamber. Gaebril gestured to Loial for him to follow him and Brielle as they walked to their chamber.

            "Loial, Rand said you have information for us," inquired Gaebril as he began packing his clothes into a saddlebag and Brielle finished the eavesdropping ward.

            "Gaebril what Rand is talking about is, Machin Shin, the black wind has escaped from the ways. We have reason to believe that Nae'blis has freed it from the ways and has given it a human form. We believe that it wants to rule Tear. So beware of it.," began the Ogier, his huge shoulders shuddering at the thought. "Here also is a picture of the stedding outside Tear so you can Travel there. But when you do confront the Machin Shin do not, I repeat do not use Balefire. In its times in the Ways, the black wind has done some many horrible things, but it has also done many good things, such as destroying an army of Trollocs. By using balefire you will undo all its deeds, its good and bad. But if you can destroy it then do so. Good Luck." With those words the young ogier stood. His weary teacup eyes looked at the pair with hope as bowed and left the room. 

            "Mother's milk in a cup," cursed Brielle, who quickly turned scarlet as Gaebril looked at her in surprised, "The Black Wind, I thought only the dark one was powerful enough to free it. It turns a use of the Power against its user." A few moments later while Brielle still contemplated the question, Gaebril returned from the bath dressed is black britches, golden shirt, black Asha'man coat, and his warder cloak.

            "Finish packing, take a bath, and meet me in the stables. We will figured out later," said Gaebril as he pinned on the Sword and Dragon onto the collar of the coat. Quickly Brielle finished packing and headed toward the bath as Gaebril grasped the saddlebags and swung them over his shoulder. Not waiting for Brielle, Gaebril headed for the stables. In few moments Gaebril had his war stallion named Shadar and Brielle's white roan named Rahien. Gaebril leaned on the war stallion, it hair so black it was almost blue. After a candle mark, Brielle appeared, dressed in a powder blue dress, blue shawl, sat securely upon her shoulders.

            "Time is of the essence, let us be on our way," said Gaebril as he mounted the horse and left the stable. Swiftly Brielle followed suit and trotted after him. 

            "Ma'Hael, Rand has sent a pair of Secret Dragons to Tear," stated Atal Mishraile, his deep voice bouncing off the floor, as his blue eyes stared at the ground while he kneeled before Mazrim Taim.

            "Lews Therin has made a move against me. Intersting!" claimed Mazrim Taim, "Can he possible know the truth? Bah, he just wants to secure Tear." 

            "What truth Ma'Hael?" asked Atal the Tsorovan'ma'hael hastily, but quickly regretted the words and nervously played with his blond hair as Mazrim's dark eyes shot a glare at him.

            "The truth would scare the life out of you Atal, nevertheless send six men to Tear to assist Maichin Shin," commanded Taim as he turned his back to the Asha'man.

            "As you will, Ma'Hael," said Mishraile in acquiescence. As the blond haired Asha'man left the room it walls turn dark.

            "Demandred, what news have you," called a deep rich voice. Quickly Mazrim Taim/Demandred spun around and bowed.

            "Lews Therin Telamon, has made a moves to secure Tear. I may question that if I lose Tear I will be unable to hold Andor for much longer, Nae'blis," reported Demandred as Moridin walked out of the shadows, Saa in his eyes glowing bright. 

            "Leave Lews Therin's operatives to Maichin Shin, He will deal with them easily. Concentrate your efforts on creating my army, for Tarmon Gai'don will be upon us soon, and I refuse to lose to the Lews Therin Telamon, again," commanded Moridin his voice writhing in anger when came upon the words of Lews Therin Telamon, "But that is not why I came, Shai'tan calls you to the Shadar Logoth, and I would heed his call."

            "The master calls and I come running," answered Demnadred as he stood to his feet and stood beside Moridin. Once again the room was engulfed and when the candle light relit the room both the Ma'Heal of the Asha'man and the Nae'blis of the Chosen were gone nothing of them reaming.


	3. Arrivals

Chapter 2

Arrivals

            Maichin Shin lifted his head, and slowly opened his mouth, his tongue flick out. It taste so clean and fresh, unlike the stale air of the ways. Once again the black wind tasted the air. They had arrived, he will make short work of them, full Aes Sedai had confronted him, and not live, two children thought they had a better chance. With a knock at the door Maichin Shin's thought was interrupted.

            "Enter," hissed Maichin Shin as he looked up from the flames at the door. A slowly a servant entered her eyes averted to floor avoid looking at the cold cobalt eyed stare of the black wind. 

            "Ma'Hael Taim, has arrived and asked to see you," announced the maid nervously as Maichin Shin looked back into the flames. "What should I tell him Lord Arik?" The skittish maid sneaked a look at the lord.

            "Lord Arik what should I tell him?" repeated the maid, slowly Maichin Shin looked up at the maid, with a look of surprise on his face. He had forgotten that he had a name, Lord Arik Kane of the house of Maichin Shin, a minor house in Tear that recently had become a major power. 

            "Tell him that, I will see him now," answered Arik as he smiled a cynical smiled. The maid catching the smile hurried out of the room. Demandred is still alive amazingly, Aginor at the Eye of the World, Asmodean killed by the Dark One knows only, Bathamel at the Eye of the World also, Be'lal died in Tear, in control of it, Ishamael also was killed in Tear, Lanfear killed in the blight, Rahvin killed in Andor while claiming the throne, and Sammael death in Shadar Logoth while he claimed Illian. Only Graendal, Mesaana, Semirhage, and Demandred were the only alive. Well Moghedien doesn't count; she was under the control of one of the new Forsakens. The additions were Aran'gar, Osan'gar, Moridin the Nae'blis, and Cyndane who joined Moghedien under the control of Moridin. Was it possible his creator, his father, Aginor was killed and the same held true for his many of his comrades. All this linked to one person and one person alone Lew Therin Telamon, the Dragon. Oh he may call himself the Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn now, but they are all one and the same. 

Once again interrupted in the middle of thought, the door opened at Arik looked at the door, there stood Demandred looked down his hawk-like nose at Arik. With a quick glance of his cobalt eyes Arik assed Demandred, he looked as he always did except his garb, now he was completely in black other than the silver sword and golden dragon upon his collar.

            "Maichin Shin or should I say Lord Arik Kane of the house Maichin Shin. I never thought they would let you out of the ways," said Demandred as he walked over to a small table in the middle of the table, "Shai'tan told me I would find you here. We must talk so business." Casually the Chosen poured himself a glass of spice-mulled wine. 

            "What business could this possibly be, the death of Lew Therin Telamon or have you gotten over your jealousy," hissed Arik his dark voiced ice cold.

            "I will have no of your nonsense Arik, according to the Dark One you report to me, your job is to get me Tear. Understood," answered Demandred an icy smile on his lips. 

            "Completely." The black wind stood up, walked over to the table, and poured himself a glass as well. 

"I have brought six of my Asha'man to assist you. I watch Logain teach Gaebril Tyshalle, he is no child as you my think, he is a full Asha'man and a powerful one at that, he rivals Aginor in the power and Rahvin in the blade, I warn you not to underestimate him, his partner Brielle Sedai rivals Moghedien," warned Demandred as he drained his glass. "But when, and I do use the word when because I don't expect you to fail me, but when you claim my Tear, I you to rule in my stead until I reveal myself to Lews Therin. Remember though you may be able to channel Saidin do not use it frivously, the people of Tear have great fear of those who can channel."

            "Understood Ma'Hael, may I ask one question Demandred?" asked Arik, as he ran a slender hand through his red hair. 

            "Yes, Maichin Shin," answered Demandred as he stared at his glass nonchalantly, the unnatural blue dragons on his sleeves.

            "Why do you befriend and flatter the dragon," asked Arik as he glanced wearily at the blue dragons and the pins that the Demnadred wore, "When you could crush him and prevent Tarmon Gai'don. 

            "I would if the Dark Lord would let me. I hate being his lackey, and he doesn't even trust me that much, he sends Logain to watch me. Blood and bloody ashes," cursed Demandred as his voice became heated with hate, "And according to Ishamael, when he was alive proclaims that the Creator and the Dark One always have the Last Battle every age and always the Nae'Blis faces the Dragon, usually the Nae'blis is a reincarnation of Ishamael, and unless Moridin is Ishamael reincarnated, then the upcoming Last Battle is the one for eternity."

            "What do you mean?" inquired Arik as he leaned forward his cobalt eyes wide in disbelief.

            "The winner takes it all," replied Demandred as he placed the glass down and stood up, "I must leave and return to my Black Tower, by the way I will be sending some Trollocs and a Myrddraal to make things a little more interesting. I don't remember Tear ever being this boring."

            "When will they arrive?" called the Lord as he stood to his feet as the Chosen began walking towards the door. Demandred was more ruthless than he remembered

            "Now," answered the Forsaken as if his words were the signal, warning bells tolled throughout Tear. Lord Arik Kane of the House Maichin Shin smiled menacingly; he would feed greatly tonight for many souls will be lost.

            As the gateway vanished behind them the Asha'man and Aes Sedai pair was met with a night sky alight with the battles coming from Tear. Gaebril Tyshalle's wolf like nose smelled Trollocs and a soulless one. Using the partner link the pair made a decision. At the same time Gaebril and Brielle spurred their horses into full gallops. Gaebril embraced Saidin as he drew his blade from his scabbard, the fire and ice somewhat comfronting the heat of war. To his right Brielle Sedai grasped Saidar and life filled her, quickly she created balls of fires in her palms. As they entered thru Tears destroyed Gates they were confronted by a group of Trollocs, the flash of Gaebril's blade empowered by Saidin and the explosion of Brielle's fireballs fell the group of Trollocs. 

            "Try to save as many people as you can while I go and find the Soulless one," shouted Gaebril to Brielle over the roar of battle as he jumped off of Shadar. The war stallion ran off nipping at Trollocs and protected children. Running threw the crowd Gaebril helped guards take on a bunch of Trollocs. Sudddenly a beam of light shot up from somewhere in Tear into the sky. Gaebril killed the Trolloc he had been dealing with a turned at the beacon. That was the symbol of a contact of the Secret Dragons in trouble. Without a second thought Gaebril sped towards the Light stopping for only a few seconds to kill a Trolloc or two. 

To Be Continued

Will be updated as soon as possible please r & r and tell your friends. I am also available on www.fictionpress.net as Morel Wolfblade


End file.
